Under the Mistletoe
by BellaButterfly710
Summary: A lot can change over time. Falling in love with your best friend is one of them. What happens when tradition makes you do and say things you probably wouldn't admit to?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wanted to try to write a one shot… I hope it turns out okay. I am getting into the Holiday season, so here is a Christmas one for you. Enjoy & Happy Reading. ~Melissa.**

 **Under the Mistletoe**

I have loved her since I was three years old. Her gorgeous auburn hair that went from pig tails to wavy locks that fell over her shoulders like angel wings, her ocean blue eyes that have captivated me from the first day she looked into my soul, and her heart, damn, that heart of hers. She is the kindest, warmest, free-spirited person I have ever met. She has had my heart since the first day her mother, Carla, put her in my arms to hold. I vowed to protect her, guide her, befriend her, and love her. I just didn't know then that my love for her would intensify with every passing day she has been in my life. No one has compared to the sultry goddess of one Anastasia Steele.

We grew up in Bellevue, Seattle. Our parents were and still are part of an elite social circle. My father, a prominent lawyer, and my mother, the leading pediatrician at Seattle Grace Hospital. My siblings are also successful. My brother, Elliot, owns his own construction company in Seattle. Mia, my younger sister owns her own bakery and another restaurant. I am a CEO of a mergers and acquisitions company. We grew up with wealth, however, nothing was ever handed to us. We studied hard, went to college, and made something of ourselves.

Ana's father, Ray Steele, own a carpentry business, which he creates one of a kind pieces for people all over the world. Carla is an interior designer. Like my siblings and I, Ana never had to want for nothing, but she also had to work for what she has accomplished. She, without a shadow of a doubt, is the most intelligent woman I have ever known. While Mia was always in the kitchen learning how to cook and bake, you would always found Ana in her own personal library reading. She started out as an assistant at a publishing company, Seattle Independent Press, when she was in college. After graduation, which I had the honor of handing her her diploma, she was promoted to junior editor in their fiction department. That was two years ago. Now, she is the vice president of the company, now named Grey Publishing. She didn't want to work under me, however, the previous owner/president of the company was arrested for sexual harassment and stalking of his office assistants. The company was up for grabs, and I jumped at the chance. Ana warned me, in her sexy as fuck way, to not come between her and her job. She earned her way up the ranks, and I am so fucking proud of her. She is only twenty-three years old and a vice president of a world renowned publishing company.

This weekend is the Grey/Steele annual Christmas party. Friends and family of both families are invited. Grace and Carla take all year to plan it, and this year it will be held at my parent's house. I am sitting in my office, reading some emails about end of the year projections and what meetings will be coming up after the New Year, when my phone buzzes due to a text message. I smile at the name that appears on the large screen.

* **Ready for Christmas, Mr. Grey?* x-Ana**

*Ready as I will ever be. Will you accompany me this year, Ms. Steele?* x-C

 ***Don't I always? What, no date again?" x-Ana**

I just want to tell her how I have always felt about her. How can she not see it? Of course she can't, she never notices the looks she gets from guys whenever we go out. She is oblivious to her beauty, which only makes her more beautiful.

*No. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else besides you, anyway. You're my forever date.* x-C

 ***You've got a way with words, Mr. Grey. You sure you aren't a ghost writer for one of my authors? You know, one day we will each meet someone and have to bring him or her to these shindigs our parents throw.* x-Ana**

What? Absolutely not. Over my dead body. Never. She will never bring another date to a party, a bar-b-que, or a fucking lunch-in. Ever. Well, now I am just fucking pissed. I am going to have to do something about this. I have to take the leap and tell her. I don't have a choice now. She is mentioning meeting someone one day, which means she may be interested in someone. I can't let that happen. We belong together, it's been her and I since, forever. You don't have a Christian without an Anastasia, and there is no Ana without Christian.

*We'll see. Maybe one day, in the distant future. For now, it's us. I will pick you up at your place at 7pm. Be prepared for a festive evening, Ms. Steele.* x-C

 ***I am always prepared. See you then, Grey.* x-Ana**

I suck in a haggard breath, trying to calm down my beating, erratic heart. I have to bite the bullet on Saturday night. I know exactly what to do and when to do it. I just hope it doesn't back fire and me and ruin the one thing in this world I hold dear. Ana.

It is Saturday afternoon and I am in my home office before I have to get ready for the annual Christmas party. I am going over a contract I have with a publishing company in New York that is looking to sell. The owner is retiring and wants his company to be part of Grey Publishing. It would be great to have a publishing company on both coasts. Ana has been looking into Hudson Publishing also, and would love to have it under our umbrella. I trust her judgment, especially when it comes to books and editing.

Several hours later of making amendments to the contract, I realize that I have to get ready for the party. This is a formal event, so I decide on a black Armani tux, crisp white shirt, and hunter green satin bow tie. I shower, relaxing in the steam, letting the hot water run over my muscles, calming me. Every nerve ending in my body is tingling, I've been on edge all day knowing what I am going to do. Putting myself out there, letting the woman that I love, know that I _love_ her. I _want_ her. I _need_ her.

I hear the ping of the elevator and footsteps coming into the great room. Taylor announces my brother, who waltzes in behind him. "Thank you, Taylor. We are leaving here in fifteen minutes to pick up Ms. Steele."

"I'll have the car ready, sir. Elliot." Taylor responds and nods his head at Elliot. He turns to leave, most likely spending a few more minutes with Gail before heading off to the party for the evening.

"What can I do for you Elliot? This is unexpected."

"I need to talk to you." Well, this has my attention now, he sounds serious, and a serious Elliot is never a good sign.

"Let's go sit. I do have to get dressed soon, and it looks like you aren't ready for the party either."

"You taking Ana to the party?" He asks.

"Yes, we always go together. Elliot, you know this." What is he getting at? What's the point of this visit?

"I know. Listen, Christian, I know how you feel about her. Everyone knows how you feel about it. Except Ana herself. You remember Paul from high school?"

"So I guess I made it obvious, huh? And, yes, I remember the douche, why?"

"He is a new hire of mine. He saw Ana at the deli around the corner from Grey Publishing and stopped to talk to her. He came back to the site saying he was going to ask her out. He had her number, Christian."

"FUCK!" I scream causing Taylor and Sawyer to run out of their security office. "Everything is fine, we are leaving in a few minutes. Get the car ready." I push the order through my clenched teeth.

"His family is in the same social circle as our parents, will he be at the Christmas party?" I ask with my fists so tight I welcome the pain from my fingernails on my palms.

"Yea, he will be there. Alone. He is hoping to spend some time with her there tonight then ask her out."

"Like that will fucking happen!"

"I know, C, that is why you need to man up. You two are perfect for one another. Always has been."

"I know that, you know that. Shit, mom and dad and her parents know that. She doesn't know that."

"Convince her." He simply states.

"I will die trying."

"I bet you will." He chuckles. "All right, I am going to head back down to my place and get dressed. I need to pick up Kate and head over. See you there, baby bro."

"See ya, Lelliot. Thanks for the heads up." Elliot leaves and I make my way back to my room to get dressed. Taylor messages me stating the car is ready and he has the gift for Ana. Every year we exchange our gift at the Christmas party. It started when we were little because neither of us were able to wait until Christmas to give each other our gifts. Our parents thought it would be a sweet tradition for the both of us, so they continued it. I think they knew we were meant to be the moment Ana was born and I held her for the first time.

I am in the back of my sleek black, Audi Q7, with Taylor and Sawyer in the front. We are on the way to pick up Ana and I am playing with her present. Tossing it back and forth between my hands, as my leg bounces up and down. The nerves came back after Elliot left my apartment. This can't back fire on me. I will take Ana anyway I can get her. I'll be her best friend, watch her fall in love, get married, and have children, as long as she is happy. I just want her to be happy.

"Sir, we are here." Taylor's voice takes me out of my own head. I glance out the window and see we are stopped in front of Ana's apartment complex, Pike Place. It is the second tallest apartment complex, to Escala.

I am in the elevator, slowly ascending to the twentieth floor where her apartment is. I watch the numbers rise, each one glowing one at a time, mocking me. The small box, wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon, is burning a hole in my pants pocket. I keep reaching down and touching it, making sure it is there. The elevator finally reaches its destination, the doors gliding open to a quaint hallway scattered with landscape photographs, side tables with fresh floral arrangements, and large windows letting the sun in.

I take a few moments before I knock on her door. Tonight is do or die. My one shot. I take a deep breath, and when I exhale, I knock on her door. Seconds, minutes, hours, go by before she calls out that she is on her way to the door.

"One second. Be right there." I hear her sweet voice sing to me. I push one hand through my hair, lightly tugging at the ends.

I hear the click of the door unlocking and ever so slowly, the door opens. Her smiling, angelic face appears and I instantly relax and smile back at her.

"Good evening, Christian." She says as she holds the door open for me. I walk in, trying to look confident.

"Anastasia." I lean down and kiss her cheek. "You look incredible, as always." She is wearing a floor length dress, with a slit on one side, which goes up just below above her thigh. The neckline is scalloped and deep, causing her cleavage to be on full display. Fuck. Her dress is a sparkly, hunter green, and looks to be painted onto her body.

"We match!" She giggles as she plays with my bow tie. "Did you know what I was wearing? Did Mia tell you?"

"No, she didn't. Scouts honor." I tell her, holding up two fingers.

"I guess we are just that connected."

"It appears so, Ms. Steele. Are you ready?"

"Yes! I am so excited." I laugh at her enthusiasm. I grab her shawl and wrap it around her slender shoulders. "Thank you, Christian." She looks up at me, her ocean blue eyes pulling me in. I blink, once, twice, three times, before I can respond to her.

"You're welcome, Ana. Come on, we can't be late. Our parents will have our heads."

I put my hand on the small of her back to lead her into the elevator. A shock goes through me, causing me to remove my hand. Must have been static electricity. That hasn't happened before when I touch her like that. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" She asks as she turns to me in the small space we now have to share. What the hell is going on with me? I've been in elevators with her before, but here, now, I can feel the tension. She goes on chatting away at what she thinks the party will be like this year. I want to ask her about Paul, but really do not want to hear her talk about someone she may be interested in. Can this elevator be any more suffocating?

Finally, we in the lobby and walking out to my car. Taylor is standing outside, the door already opened for Ana and I.

"Hi Taylor. Merry Christmas!" She sings to him while leaning up on her tippy toes and giving him a kiss on his cheek. As always, the sweetheart. She has both wrapped around her delicate, slender pinky finger.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Steele." He says back to her, accepting her kiss. I glare at him, and he backs away from her with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Ana, in you go." I put my hand on the small of her back, leading her into the car. I make sure her dress is properly in the car and shut the door. I walk around the car to the other side, making sure Taylor sees the look on my face. He puts his hands up in either defeat or innocence, and still has that stupid as fuck grin on his face. "Shut up, Taylor," I demand of him before I get in the car. As I shut the door, I hear him chuckle.

"My parents' house, Taylor."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for driving us Taylor." Ana sweetly says to him. He looks in the rearview mirror and smiles at her.

"It's his job, Ana."

"I know, I can still be thankful though." She says with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "Someone ought to be." I hear her sass under her breath, which I choose to ignore.

I huff out a thank you to Taylor and see him bit his lip to keep either his chuckle or smart ass remark in. Bastard.

"Anyone new going to be at the party tonight? My mom told me the usual, but I wonder if Mia will bring someone?" She questions. So maybe Paul won't be there.

"Not that I know of." I really want to ask her. Why isn't she telling me about meeting him? Probably because she knows I will do a background check, have him followed, look into his financials, stalk him, hurt him, kill him… really anything will go.

"Ana?" Fuck, why am I so nervous?

"Yes?" She looks up at my expectedly. There's a twinkle in her eye and something else, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Have you ran into anyone from High School lately?"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Just wondering. Elliot told me you did."

"Well, I did. I ran into Paul Clayton, remember him?"

"Yes" I grit through my teeth.

She looks at me with a confused expression on her gorgeous, angelic face. "Why, Christian?"

"Uhh, Elliot told me that he has your number. Do you have plans to go on a date with him?"

She giggles. "No, most definitely not. I gave him my number to give to his girlfriend, Stella, because she wrote a book. He told me about it and I found it to be interesting. She is calling me after Christmas. What is with you? I've never seen you so nervous."

I have on my normal poker face on, but on the inside, I am cheering, hooting, and hollering.

"I just want to make sure you are safe, that's all."

"Oh, okay." She shrugs, but yet again, her eyes are saying something else to me.

"So, do you think we will have to take another picture under the mistletoe?" I ask her, changing the subject.

"Ha! You know it. We have pictures under the mistletoe since we were little kids and your mom saw us under it hugging. Both our parents will drag us under there, plus we exchange our gifts under the mistletoe too, it's our tradition Christian, I don't want that change. Ever."

"Fair point well made, Ms. Steele. I don't want that to change either. Which, by the way, I didn't see you carry a gift with you." I wink at her.

"Nope. My mom is bringing over the presents. I was at my parents the other day helping her wrap my dad's gifts, so I brought mine over and wrapped them too. Don't worry, you will get your gift. I don't see one for me either, Grey."

"I have it, don't you worry. You will get yours when I meet you in our spot."

We finally arrive to the party and by the looks of it, it is in full swing. All the pine trees that line the mile long driveway are decorated with ornaments and lights. Angels and snowmen were scattered around the lawn. Santa and his eight reindeer is perched on top of the house. Electric candles are perfectly placed in each window, their flames dancing as they welcomed us to the entrance way. A huge pine wreath with holly and berries is on the door, making the porch smell like Christmas.

I open the door and Ana and I are greeted with the music of ' _All I Want for Christmas'_ by Mariah Carey and I just shake my head and think; Mia. Ana giggles, and every time I hear it it makes my heart beat faster. I usher her in and prepare myself for the onslaught of hellos. Which should be starting in 5…4…3…2…1…

"Christian! Ana!" Mia comes running in from the great room to the foyer, at full speed, ignoring the six inch silver glittered red soled stilettos she has on her feet. Damn, how can she run in those?

"Mia. Merry Christmas." My girl greets my sister with a big hug and double kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you two." She says as she lets Ana go and comes to hug me. "Did you do it yet?" She whispers to me. I pull back and raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" I whisper back.

"Ask her." She says again only so I can hear, while look back at Ana. Thank God Ana is distracted by both of our parents as they just walked in to greet us.

"How did you know?"

"Christian, Christian, Christian. Everyone know… well except Ana, of course." She laughs.

I huff out a breath and shake my head no. "Tonight. Later." I say and walk away before she squeals in my ear.

"Mom, dad. Ray, Carla. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my sweet boy." "Merry Christmas, son." I hug my mom and shake my dad's hand. I do the same with Ana's parents.

"Come on in. Grab a drink and something to eat. The party has started." My mom says as she leads the way to the great room, where their work colleagues are. Elliot and Kate aren't here yet, I hope they are soon. Ana and I usually stick with them most of the night.

"Oh, and don't forget, picture at midnight under the mistletoe." Ana and I roll our eyes at each other. "How could we forget?" She asks.

A half hour later, Elliot and Kate finally get to the party. They blamed traffic, but by the way they are both flushed and blushing, I would assume there's another reason.

"I need to speak with you. Now." I say as I pull Elliot out of the great room and into the hallway by my dad's office.

"What is going on?"

"Why did you tell me that Paul was going to be here, alone, wanting to ask Ana out?"

"Because he is."

"No he isn't! I asked Ana about seeing him town again, and she said she gave him her number for his _girlfriend_ because she wants to publish her book."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So what the fuck was that about, El?" I question him again. I am going to keep questioning him until he answers me or until I punch him. Whichever comes first.

"To get your ass in gear."

"What?"

"Christian, you would have never, ever decide to say something to Ana about the way you feel about her if I didn't light a fucking fire under your ass. You knowing there was someone else interested in her made you verbalize what you feel. I needed to get it out of you. You needed to hear it yourself. Now, don't be all pissed off at me, thank me. I'll wait."

And he does, he stands there, tapping his fucking annoying ass right foot, waiting.

"I will thank you if she says yes to being mine." I growl out and walk away.

"You know where I will be all night, let me know when you are ready." He calls out to me as I continue walking down the hallway.

The party is in full swing, and along with our extended families, friends and work associates are dancing the night away. The night is full with laughs, drinking, eating, and singing along to the Christmas music. Ana and I dance at times. Mia and I dance together, even Kate and I.

All I can think about all night is finally telling Ana how I feel about her. This could ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way. I will take her anyway I can, however, I can't take back how I feel. If she doesn't feel the same way and then I have to watch her fall in love with someone else, marry someone else, have some other guys' babies, it will break me. Destroy me. Kill me. I keep my eye on the clock and seems that time if flying by. Its 11:50pm and I already see our mom's getting ready to take their annual picture of Ana and I.

"I have to go get your gift. I will be right back." Ana tells me as she runs up the stairs with Mia and Kate. Once she is out of sight, I take her gift out of my pocket and start to move it between my fingers and hands.

"She loves you, you know." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see my dad and Ray standing there.

"I know she does. What I don't know is in what capacity."

"With all her heart." Ray states. "I couldn't ask for anyone else better for her, Christian. You are her friend, protector, safe haven, the list can go on what you can provide for her. You're her past, present, and future. It will always be Anastasia and Christian."

"Wow, Ray. Thank you."

"No need, son. Thank you for always treating her the way a man should treat a woman. I know that with you by her side, she is will happy and safe. That is all I can ask for her."

"Here, look at these." My dad hands me a small photo album, which I have never seen before. I open it up and the very first picture is when I first held Ana in my arms. I smile thinking about the memory of it. As I flick through, all the other pictures are us under the mistletoe. The first few pictures are of us hugging, then either one of us kissing the other one's cheek. As the pictures progress, in chronological order, I start to notice the different ways we look at each other. In some pictures, Ana smiles, but her eyes tell a different story. She looks glum, then I remember that those are the years I was away at Harvard. _She missed me._ Then there is one where I look downright pissed. That was the year that Ana dated that fucker in college and brought him home for the holiday. They broke up soon after that New Year when she caught him cheating on her with a friend of hers from High School. She didn't date after that. Then there was the one from last year.

We are both looking into each other's eyes. Both pairs shining, and not because of the Christmas tree that is lit up behind us. We're smiling as we are holding onto the presents that we are about to hand to one another. I don't remember if it is before or after the kiss on the cheek, but I don't care. This picture proves what we have, what we feel, what we can have the rest of our lives, if she accepts me.

I hear a throat being cleared and the distinct sound of heels on the hardwood floor. I turn to the stairs and see her gliding down them. She's an angel, my angel.

"It's time!" Mia squeals. I glance back at Ray and my dad and they both wink and give a thumbs up. My mom and Carla come out of God knows where with their phones to take their picture. Mia and Elliot start to walk over to me but I quickly shake my head. I don't need their words of encouragement, they will just make me more nervous. Kate is at Ana's side, whispering in her ear. Ana glances up to her, gives a smile and walks away. She stops, turns back around, and grabs the present from the side table.

Since I am closer to the mistletoe, she walks over to me. She gives me a shy smile and I wink at her, making her blush on cue. _Beautiful._

"Okay, you two know the drill. Gifts first!" My mom squeals in delight. Is she like this every year?

Elliot comes up to me, hands me a bourbon, and I take it willingly. I hear our dads' chuckle and Carla tell them to knock it off. I shake my head, getting my thoughts together.

"Christian, are you okay?" Ana's sweet voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look down at her and all the nerves leave my body. We are standing in the doorway that breaks apart the great room and family room. The tree is behind us, lit up, and casting a beautiful glow onto Ana's face, which makes her look even more like an angel. We are directly under the mistletoe, as it is every single year.

"Perfect. You go first."

"Umm, okay." She glances down at the gift, which is larger than usual. She looks up at me, her eyes bright, cheeks flushed, and smiling brightly. She hands me the gift, and I slowly start to peel the gold wrapping paper off. When all of the wrapping paper is off, my eye don't leave the gift she has given me. Silence.

"I know it isn't much, but it made me think of you when I saw it. Reminded me of a happy time together." I smile at her words. I remember that day fondly. I took her gliding. We chased the dawn together. She has given me a solar powered glider. It will take great pride on my desk at Grey House.

"It's a great gift, Ana. Thank you. I love it."

"I am so happy to hear that."

"I am going to build it and put it on my desk at Grey House. I'll think of chasing the dawn with you, Ms. Steele, every time I look at it." Cue blush again.

"Okay. Okay. Move it along." Carla tells us.

"MOM!" Ana shrieks.

"Carla!" Ray reprimands her at the same time.

"It's all right. I'm ready to give Ana her gift now." I hand her the present, and like every year, she shakes it. I don't know why, she knows what it is. Not exactly what it is, but what it will go to. When she was sixteen, I gave her a rose gold charm bracelet, with one charm. Every year I get her a new charm to add it to. She loves it. I always ask her what else she wants and she says nothing, that she enjoys getting the charms from me. _'It's our thing_ ' she says to me.

"Hmmmm…." She mumbles as she rips the wrapping paper off in a haste. She slowly opens the black velvet box that reveals a rose gold heart with a single diamond in the middle.

"Christian," she gasps, "it's stunning."

I am waiting for the famous question, one she asks every year. My heart is thumping out of my chest. Can she hear it? Can the room hear it? Is it hot in here?

"Why this one?" She asks as her fingers glide up and down the smooth, cold charm. I glance over to our families. Mia and Kate have tears in their eyes. Elliot nods his head for me to answer her. Our dad have the biggest smile on their faces. And our moms, well, they just want their damn picture to notice anything else that is going on around them.

"Well, I picked this one because you have one of the kindest and purest hearts in the world. You are selfless. You have a heart of gold."

"Christian." Her eyes are filling with tears, and she trying her all not to let them fall.

"I'm not done. Ana, you have had my heart since I first held you in my arms. Being friends with you has been amazing all these years, being your very best friend has been a joy. But…"

"But?" She interrupts again.

"But, you're more than that. You're my heart, my soul. I love you. I have always loved you. So, I am asking you to be my more. Be mine? That charm represents my heart. It's yours, if you want it." My eyes never leave hers. I hear gasps from behind us. My heart is in my throat. I have no idea how much time goes by, seconds, minutes, or hours?

"You…you love me?"

"I do. With every fiber inside of me. It's always been you. It always will be you."

"I.. I love you too, Christian. I always have. Yes, yes, I'll be your more." She says with the biggest smile on her face. _Thank God!_

I remember where we are standing, and going with tradition we are supposed to kiss each other on the cheek for our annual picture. However, since this angel has agreed to be mine, I can give her our first proper kiss.

My hands go directly to her face, cradling her, keeping her in place as I slowly descend on her. I have dreamt of this for ions. Once my lips touch hers, all of my senses electrify. She wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I am trying to keep it decent, remembering where we are. I nibble on her plump bottom lip which causes her moan softly into my mouth. I slowly pull away, leaving her with a peck. We are still inches apart as I whisper, "mine" across her lips.

Her simple reply, "Yours."

 **One Year Later**

The past year has been fantastic. After the Christmas party last year, Ana and I went back to my place where we made love the rest of the night. From that moment on, Ana didn't leave. We were officially living together the day after Christmas. Our family is absolutely thrilled for us. We both have had feelings for each other for years, however, didn't want to say anything to ruin the friendship we had. I told her about what Elliot said to me regarding Paul and how it lit a fire under my ass to tell her. She sent Elliot tickets for a beer crawl as a thank you to him. I never did say thank you to him.

Tonight is the annual Christmas party, and it's great knowing I have my forever date.

"You have a hot date tonight, Grey?" Ana asks while sprawled out, naked, in our bed.

"I always have a hot date, Ms. Steele." I can't wait to change her last name. Make her officially mine.

"I'm excited."

"You don't say?" She says the same thing every year. She giggles and I fall in love with her all over again.

"I am going to go take a shower and get ready. Don't follow me." She warns me. I let her get ready in peace, even though I would love to go in the shower with her.

I walk to my office, unlock the safe and take out her presents. She is getting two this year. First a charm for her bracelet, and the other, something completely different. My plan is to give her the charm first, then have her give me my present, then surprise her with the second one. I walk out of my office with both boxes and go to the security room where Taylor and Sawyer are.

"Good evening, Sir" They greet me.

"Everything set for tonight?" I ask.

"Of course, Mr. Grey."

"Taylor, I need you to hold on to these for me. Protect them with your life. I will need those back by 11:50pm."

"Yes, sir." I nod and turn to walk out of their office and to get ready. I use the bathroom in the guest room, still leaving Ana to get ready. I shower and shave, it takes me longer than usual, with my mind drifting to the Christmas party. Since my parents hosted last year, it is the Steele's turn. After shaving, I walk out to the guest bedroom and notice that Gail has put my tux on the bed. I get dressed, fumbling with the buttons on my shirt and the cuff links. Since she didn't leave me a tie, I have to go back to the bedroom.

I slowly open the door and call out for Ana. "Ana, baby?"

"In the bathroom." She yells out. "I'm just doing my hair and make-up. I picked out my dress and shoes already, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, tops."

"It's all right, baby. Take your time." I walk into my closet and pick out a red silk tie. As I am putting it on, I tell her that I will wait in the great room for her.

Pacing back and forth with a scotch in my hand, I process what this past year has brought me. Love, happiness, health, and a future. My angel brought me all that. She makes me incredibly happy. She means everything to me.

Taylor and Sawyer make their way into the great room and waits with me. Taylor taps on his jacket, indicating that he has the gifts for Ana. We are talking about security tonight. Ever since we have made our relationship public, the paparazzi has been out full force, and knowing about the annual Christmas party, there sure will be some media there.

My back is towards the hallway that leads to our bedroom, however, I hear heels clicking against the marble floors, and by the looks of Taylor and Sawyer, and the electric current going through my veins, my angel is making her presence known.

I slowly turn around and see a vision standing in front of me. She has minimal make-up on, as always, but her eyes are sparkling with glitter eye liner and is smoky. Her lips are bright red, which matches her dress to perfection. Her dress is sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline. It's mermaid style, my favorite on her. She is wearing her ruby necklace that I got for her for her birthday this past September. Her hair is in a sophisticated up-do, I believe she called it chignon. Whatever it is, it's beautiful.

"You look mesmerizing." I tell her as I gently kiss her lips.

"Thank you. You look dashing yourself." She starts to readjust my tie for me.

"We match again!" She squeals. I laugh with her. I guess this will be our new tradition.

We've been at the Christmas party all night. Yet again, our moms are counting down the time until Midnight to get their annual picture. Last year's picture was of us having our first official kiss. My mom sent it to me, and I had it blown up to a canvas. Ana and I have them hanging on the wall in our offices.

"Ready, bro?" Elliot asks as he comes up to me handing me a bourbon.

"As I'll ever be."

"You got this. By the way, I am still waiting for my 'thank you' from last year, dip shit."

"Hold your breath." I tell him as I walk away.

It is a few minutes to midnight, I take Ana away from Mia and Kate and lead her to the mistletoe. Our family follows, as they do every year. Yet again, our moms have their phones out, oblivious to what is about to happen.

Once I situate Ana, Taylor comes over and hands me the first box. "I am going to go first this year." She nods her head.

She looks up at me, "Hmmmm…" She states, the same as last year. She shakes it and giggles. "Open it, baby." I plead with her.

"Okay, okay." She carefully unwraps the paper, pulling the black velvet box out of it, and slowly opens the lid. This year's charm is a rose gold ring, with a diamond on it, as well.

"Christian, it's beautiful. Thank you." She says it, although, I hear disappointment in her voice. "Why this charm?" She asks her usual question.

"I will let you know after I open my present."

"That's not fair. We've never done it that way." She complains.

"New rules this year." I shrug while I hold out my hand for mine. I know exactly what I am going to say, I just need her to be caught off guard for a few more minutes.

"Fine." She pouts, but hands me my present. The box is smaller than last year, and there is an envelope attached to it. "Open the box first."

I unwrap the red wrapping paper that matches us, and came face to face with my own black velvet box. I look at her in wonder. "It's not a charm." She giggles.

I open the box and sitting inside are platinum cufflinks that say 'Grey' on them. "Baby, I love them, thank you." She looks at me perplexed, like she doesn't understand my reaction, so I look at them again. Now I see that only one cufflink says 'Grey' on it. The other cufflink says 'Daddy'.

"Ana? Baby? Are you telling me …."

"Open the envelope."

I quickly open the fucking envelope, causing myself to get a damn paper cut in the process. I pull out a black and white picture. A sonogram.

"Baby? Tell me… are we…"

"Yes! We are pregnant. We are going to have a baby!"

The entire room erupts in cheers and I honestly forgot that we are in the middle of a party.

"How long?"

"I am three months, today. I've known for a month. I wanted to wait to tell you … under the mistletoe. It's our spot."

I can't help myself, I lunge at her, kissing her soundly. I pick her up and spin her around. She has made me so happy.

"I love you so much, Ana."

"I love you too, Christian."

Taylor clears his throat and hands me the second gift. Oh right!

"Baby, I need to tell you about that charm now."

"Can't wait to hear it."

"That ring isn't the only one you are getting." I say as I crouch down on one knee. Ana's hands fly up to her mouth and tears start to pool in her oceanic eyes.

Carla, mom, Mia, and Kate and gasping. Elliot, my dad, and Ray and hooting and hollering.

"Baby, I love you so much. I will never stop loving you. You have given me your heart, and now you are giving me our child. I can't be any happier than I am right now with you, however, I know that will change in time. You will always make me happier. My love for you grows with each passing day, and I know you will forever be my more. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife, Mrs. Christian Grey?"

There is no hesitation like last year. "Yes. Yes. Oh, God, a million times yes. Yours, forever."

I slide the rose gold princess cut, solitaire ring on her slender finger, and kiss it. I stand up, cradle her head in my hands, and kiss her with enough passion to ignite the world.

There are cheers and crying in the background from our families. I hear the clicking of cameras, capturing yet another amazing moment in my life. I am going to be a husband. I am going to be a father. I am the luckiest man in the world right now.

"Merry Christmas, Christian." Ana whispers against my lips.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

A lot has changed for Ana and I's relationship going from friends, to lovers, to getting married and having a baby, but one thing is for certain, a lot of magic happens for us under the mistletoe. I can't wait to see what next year will bring.

 _ **The End.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has had such sweet reviews for this story on here and Facebook. I've had several requests to keep going with this story, however, after this chapter there won't be anymore. I really wanted to get out of my comfort zone and try a one shot. I hope you enjoy this second part. I am currently writing chapter 25 of Little Treasures. New post will be up this weekend sometime. Thanks for the patience of waiting. I knew I had to get this idea out of my head to be able to focus on Little Treasures.**

 **Again, after this chapter, the story is officially over. Thanks so much!**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading. ~Melissa.**

 **Under the Mistletoe**

 **Part 2: One Year Later**

This is the first time in decades that Ana and I will not be attending the annual Christmas party together. It doesn't feel right. We should be together here at our house on the sound, getting ready together. We should be driving over to my parent's house together, walking in the house to the sounds of Christmas music and the smells of pine and cinnamon. Our son should be with us, me holding him with one arm, on my hip, while my other arm is draped around Ana's waist. This isn't right. I don't like it.

I am in our expansive master bathroom preparing the Christmas party. The sight of Ana's hairbrush, the smell of her floral perfume brings me peace and serenity. I miss her. I miss Teddy. I need them right now.

After shaving and brushing my teeth, I apply Ana's favorite cologne. Armani. She has always told me that once she smells it, even when it lingers in the bathroom or our bedroom, it makes her feel safe. That is all I have ever wanted, her feel safe.

I go into our bedroom and stare at the tux that I need to wear tonight. Christmas was always her favorite holiday, and with the Christmas party tonight being on Christmas Eve, it should be even more special. She should be here with me. I slowly get dressed, donning my classic Armani black pants, and a crisp white dress shirt. This Christmas I'm wearing a silk white bow tie. I put on my "daddy/Grey" cuff links that was given to me last Christmas. I also decide to put on my watch that Ana gave to me for my first Father's Day, which was my birthday. A week after our son, Theodore Raymond Grey, was born. Neither of them are here right now, and I can't stand it.

I take a glance in the mirror before leaving the safety of our bedroom, and I have admit I look fucking good. Just wish Ana could see me now. I shake my head and go towards the great room where Elliot, Taylor, and Sawyer are waiting for me.

"Hey, baby bro, ready to get this show on the road?" Elliot asks as he hands me a shot of whiskey. He is always handing me some type of alcohol. It always helps.

I take the shot down, feeling it glide down my throat, coating the nerves I'm feeling right now. The warmth of the alcohol sedates the tiny tremors my body is giving.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I slam the shot glass down and head towards the front door. Taylor and Sawyer already outside waiting for us in the car.

"You have it?" Fuck.

"Fuck. Go to the car, I have to grab it from the safe." I run back up the stairs to my home office and quickly open my safe. I take out the two black velvet boxes and put them in my pocket. The nerves are back.

It's not a long drive to my parent's home. We are there within ten minutes and right now I wish that I still lived at Escala so the ride would be longer. I'm ready for this, however, my body isn't allowing me to move an inch out of the car. Right now, the car is my safe place.

"Come on, C, you're ready. You can do this." Elliot urges me. "Just breathe."

I take a deep breath in and let it out, repeat. We exit the car together, and walk up the driveway that is always lined with decorated pine trees, bright lights, and a Santa on the roof. Elliot opens the door and goes in first, the smell of pine and cookies hitting me in the face. It's a welcoming scent. It's home.

I feel the inside of my pocket once again, taking the boxes out. I hand one to Elliot telling him to give it to me when I'm ready. He nods his head and smiles at me. He goes in search of Kate, or food, but I stop him.

"Lelliot?"

"Yeah, C?"

"Thank you."

"Wow, not that I oppose to hearing those two words coming out of your mouth, but what for?" He cocks his head to the side, feigning like he doesn't understand my statement to him.

"Lighting a fire under my ass. The time I had with Ana was the best years of my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I would do it again in a heartbeat." He chuckles as he walks away.

I start to follow but am stopped by my dad and Ray. "How are you holding up, son?"

"Better. Nervous." I say as I snatch a champagne flute from the waitress walking by.

"You'll be fine. You always are." Ray states.

"It's almost time. Carla and your mom said the party would state later so you didn't think about it all night. You get in your head too much, son. It will be a great night." They both slap me on the shoulder as they walk away. My dad goes towards the great room where the majority of the guests are, while Ray heads upstairs.

I am walking around the party, in a daze. Greeting people as they come up to me. Smiles and kind conversations happening every once and a while.

I haven't seen any of the ladies, they are hidden away. Most likely will only come down as the time gets closer.

 _I can do this. It's just like every other year. I can do this. I'm Christian fucking Grey – I can do anything. I will do anything. I will do that._

As I am having an inner monologue, that Christmas music changes from upbeat and peppy, to slow and classical.

"It's time." What? Already? Didn't I just get here? I look down at my custom made watch, and take notice that I have indeed been at this party for well over an hour now. It is 11:50 … our time to meet under the mistletoe.

"Okay. Thanks, dad." I didn't even notice that he came back into the room. He goes to stand in his usual spot with Elliot. Although this year, Elliot is standing a little bit closer to me. Moral support and all. I am standing under the mistletoe, like I have done so many times in my life. This time though, it's different, I'm alone. _Alone._

My mom makes her way down the stairs, holding her God damn camera. She gravitates towards my dad, greeting each other with a kiss, snaking their arms around one another.

Next down the stairs is Carla. She has her camera with her also. These two will never change. She smiles up at me, with tears in her eyes. She goes to stand next to my mom and dad.

Mia and Kate walk down, side by side, the classical Christmas song still playing. They look beautiful in long dresses. Mia's is green, while Kate's is red. They both keep their eyes on me, most likely surveying how I am doing. When I give a weak smile, they blink away their tears and stand by Elliot. One on each side of him. He greets both of them with a kiss, and pulls Kate closer to him.

The music changes again. This time to Ana's favorite Christmas song, _Oh, Holy Night._ It's still all instrumental.

All at once, everyone looks towards the spiral staircase. Ray appears, walking down slowly, trying to hide his emotions. Once he is in full view of everyone, I notice a sleeping Teddy held tightly in his arms. He looks over at me, winks, then turns his body toward the stairs again. Standing at the bottom, waiting.

Ever so slowly, she comes into view. Time freezes. I don't hear the music anymore. I don't see our loved ones standing and sitting near us. I don't feel the reverend standing behind me. All I hear is my heart thumping. All I smell is her floral perfume. All I feel is her love and the electrical current that always surrounds us. All I see is her. My world. My forever more. _My Ana_.

She is a vision. She is in pure white this year. Her dress is long, tight on top, but starts to flow out when it reaches her slender waist. The top is all lace, giving hints of her flawless bare body underneath it. It's not low cut, but her ample breasts just peak out of it, giving a demure, classic look to it. The sleeves are long, also in lace. There's a stunning, thin diamond, emerald, and ruby belt around her tiny waist, clenching her in tighter, not that she needs it. The skirt part flows like angel's wings, causing her movements down the stairs even more graceful looking. Her makeup, minimal, as always. She has her signature smoky eye and lips painted in berry red. Her long, auburn hair is in big, loose waves cascading like a waterfall down her back. She has a headband that matches her belt exactly. Gifts from Mia and Kate. Her sapphire eyes never leave mine, even when Ray offers her arm to her when she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

I want to run to her, hold her, kiss her, and devour her. I know she will be standing next to me in less than a minute, but my God, she is just pure perfection. I must have been moving because all of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder, keeping me in place. I look over to Elliot and smile. "Give her a minute, bro. Let her have this moment." I shake my head and look back at my angel.

Ray, who is still holding my six month old son, starts to walk Ana to me. She stops after a couple movements of her feet and quickly turns around to the table by the stairs. As she turns, I get a look at the back of her dress. Damn. It's backless. I can't wait to feel her skin in my hands. She turns back around with a gift in her hands and lets out a giggle. She always forgets she puts it there.

Ray, and the two most important people in my life, continue to walk towards me. As they get closer, I start make my way to them. I gently move the mass of copper curls from my sons forehead and give him several kisses in-between some 'I love you'. Ana then kisses Teddy also while slowly releasing Ray's strong hold on her.

"I'm not losing a daughter today, but gaining a son, officially that is. I trust you with her heart, mind, and soul, Christian. You have the most precious gift I was ever given. I know you know how that feels now, being a father yourself. Take care of them, just like I know you will." He states while shaking my hand.

"Forever, sir." I respond.

He looks over to Ana, fresh tears in his eyes. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy." She whispers. They hug quickly, giving each other a kiss on their cheek. Ray walks over to Carla, pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

"We match!" Ana squeals, like every year, while playing with my bow tie.

"Of course we do, we always do, baby." We walk back over to our spot, under the mistletoe, holding hands. Our eyes never leave each other, our hands never let go. I can't even say what the reverend is talking about. I block everything and everyone else out. My focus is solely on the gorgeous woman standing in front of me.

Eventually I hear a throat being cleared and reluctantly look away from Ana. The reverend repeats his statement of me proclaiming my vows.

"Baby, angel, Ana, I love you so much. There isn't a day that goes by that I am not thankful for you being mine and me being yours. Being your friend all of your life, watching you learn, grow, succeed, and fail, has been the most wonderful experience of my existence. You gave me the greatest gift of all when our loving, adorable, and spirited son was born. I can't wait to see where this life takes us next. I know it will be wonderful, with you and Teddy by my side. I promise to keep you safe, love you to my last dying breathe, and after that too. I vow to laugh with you, cry with you, praise you of your amazing accomplishments, and help guide you when you fail. I will always be there for you. I promise to love you more tomorrow than I do today. I promise to be your friend, confidant, lover, and husband for the rest of my life. I vow to be your _forever more_ and your _forever date_." I don't notice that I have started to cry until I feel her thumb wipe the salty drop away from my cheek. She mouths 'I love you' and I say it back.

"Anastasia?" The reverend prompts her. With tears in her eyes, and the biggest smile upon her lips, she starts to make her vows to me.

"Christian, my love. Having you in my life, for my entire life, has been extraordinary. Watching you grow from a boy to a young man to an outstanding man has been a privilege. You have always been there for me, as I have been for you. Watching you become a loving and caring father to our son has been the most grateful experience of my life. There is no one in this world that I would choose to be the father of Teddy or future children. I only see you, feel you, want you. I vow that that will never change. That is never going to change. I vow to keep you happy, to love you until my lungs give out. To give you my heart, every single day of our life together, and then after. I promise to stand by your side in your accomplishments and failures. I vow to help ground you in times of need and raise you up in times of uncertainty. I promise a life of love, happiness, and laughter. I will always be your _forever more_ and your _forever date_. I love you, always."

It's now my turn to gently wipe the tears that have fallen out of her hypnotic eyes and down the curve of her cheeks.

"Do you have the rings?" Elliot and Kate step forward and hand us the rings that we will give one another.

"Repeat after me. Christian, you first. I, Christian Grey, take you Anastasia Steele to be my lawfully wedded wife. With this ring, I thee wed."

I take Ana's hand in mine, and as I glide the rose gold ring onto her ring finger, where it will never be taken off, I repeat the words. I look straight into her eyes, into her soul, "I, Christian Grey, take you Anastasia Steele to be my lawfully wedded wife. With this ring, I thee wed." Since I can't kiss her yet, stupid rules, I give her a wink which causes her to giggle. I fucking love that sound.

"Anastasia, repeat after me. I, Anastasia Steele, take you Christian Grey to be my lawfully wedded husband. With this ring, I thee wed."

She takes my strong, large hand into her soft, delicate ones and slides the ring on. Her eyes also never leave mine as she repeats. "I, Anastasia Steele, take you Christian Grey to be my lawfully wedded husband. With this ring, I thee wed." She lets out a huff, looks at the reverend, looks back down to our interlaced hands, and I see the defiance in her eyes. She brings my hands up to her mouth, gives a sly grin, and kisses the ring with a wink. My little minx. The audience that we have around us, which I completely forgot about chuckles out.

"Almost done, young lady." The reverend chastises.

"Sorry." She responds with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Now, before we get to the part you want to get to, I heard you two have a little tradition every year."

"YES!" Ana yells out in excitement. "I'll go first."

She hands me a small wrapped box, this time in white wrapping paper with gold ribbons. I start to take the paper off, my excitement getting the best of me. It is a solar powered helicopter. "Baby, this is amazing. Thank you. It will go right next to the glider you got me a few years ago."

"That's not all. Look at the name on it." I look down, moving the helicopter around to its side so I can see what is written on it.

 _Alpha Charlie Tango._ "It's our initials. Me, you, and Teddy. The real helicopter is at SeaTac. We can go see it tomorrow." The real helicopter?

"Baby… you… you bought me a helicopter?" The guests gasp.

"Yes. This past year you have been doing so well with your flying lessons, and you have talked about buying one. I wanted to do it for you."

"Ana…wow. I wish I could kiss you right now." The reverend laughs and coughs out, "soon."

I reach into my pocket and pull out the recognizable box. She quickly sticks her hands out for it.

"Okay, calm down." I laugh.

She shakes it, moves it around, always making a show. She starts to unwrap it and hums to herself. She opens it up and sees two charms this year. "Three?"

"Three." One charm is angel wings, for the obvious reason. One is a teddy bear. The other charm is a house.

"Why these three charms?" She asks, as always.

"Well, the angel wings, because you are my angel. The teddy bear represents Teddy, of course. The house, well it's our home."

"I love them. I am going to need a new bracelet for all these charms, Mr. Grey."

"I can arrange that, Mrs. Grey." Wow, that's the first time I called her that. Her eyes light up hearing it.

"I can get used to be called that, you know." She whispers.

"Good. I am going to call you that every single day of our lives. Angel, that house charm doesn't represent the house we live in now."

"What?"

"It's the house, an exact replica of the house we now have in London."

"LONDON!" She squeals.

"Oh God, Christian, you bought a house for me…in LONDON! Best husband ever!" She looks at the reverend and asks, "Can I kiss him now, please?" The entire room erupts in laughter.

"By all means, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mrs. Grey, you may now kiss your husband." He changes the last sentence up for her sake. She giggles and before I know it, she is wrapped around me and kissing me full force. My hands fly to her back, moving up and down, feeling her soft skin. Her fingers play with the hair at the nape of my neck. I start to groan, but quickly realize where we are. I slow the kiss down, leaving her with several pecks before pulling back.

"Merry Christmas, angel."

"Merry Christmas, Christian."


End file.
